


What Works For Us

by somethingscarlet13



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Holding Hands, I Love You, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Sappy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Bruce is afraid that his boyfriend Clark isn’t satisfied with their relationship. Clark assures him that he is.





	What Works For Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aliypop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliypop/gifts).



Hal and Barry were a gross couple.

Gross in the way that they flirted constantly. Gross in the way that they could barely keep their hands off each other. Gross in the way that they were so obviously infatuated with the other.

The only one who seemed truly bothered by the couple, was Bruce.

His own boyfriend, Clark, watched Hal and Barry almost longingly, staring every time they held hands or kissed.

Bruce wasn’t scared of much, but he was scared of losing Clark.

He didn’t show affection the way his teammates did. He wasn’t over the top flirtatious or desperate to hold Clark’s hand every chance he could. He thought he and Clark had been doing fine, but they way Clark looked at the other couple made Bruce wonder if maybe Clark wanted something else.

Wanted _someone_ else.

A soft “Are you ok?” and a hand on his leg snapped Bruce out of his thoughts.

He and Clark were on a stakeout, the two of them in the Batmobile in the dark to keep an eye out for their target.

Clark was looking at him with those damn blue eyes. Bruce could never lie to those eyes.

“Do you still like me?”

As soon as the question was asked, Clark started laughing. Once he realized Bruce was serious, however, he emedently stopped.

“Bruce, darling, of course I do. We’ve been together for years, I could never dream of being with anyone else.”

Bruce was still sceptical. “You don’t......want something else? Something more?”

Clark looked at him, concerned. “Bruce, where is this coming from? Are you—“ The superhero’s voice began to crack, “Are you breaking up with me?”

“No!” Bruce practically screamed it. “No, never,” he said again, calmer this time.

“Then what brought this on?” Clark asked.

Bruce sighed. Might as well come clean.

“You’re always watching Hal and Barry flirt and I know I’m not as.........open with my affections as they are. So I thought—“

“So you thought I wanted something else.” Clark finished for him. “Oh Bruce, that’s not true at all. Sure you don’t show your affection the same way they do, but what they have works for them and what we have—“ Here he leaned forwards to kiss Bruce— “Works for us.”

Bruce could instantly feel himself relax. “Really?”

Clark kissed him again. “Really.” Clark kissed him a third time, and then a forth. “I love you, Bruce,” he said softly, quietly. “I wouldn’t trade you for the world.”

They kissed again, and Bruce pulled Clark out of his seat to sit in his lap and kiss him deeper.

Bruce could feel his boyfriend getting hard through the thin fabric of the Superman suit as Clark began dry humping against the hard shell of Bruce’s Batsuit.

He grabbed to handfuls of Clark’s ass and held him closer, kissed him harder as he began to moan into their locked mouths.

It wasn’t long before Bruce could feel the Supersuit dampen as Clark came with a shiver. Bruce let go of his butt to wrap his arms around Clark’s neck. “I know I don’t say it as often as I should, but I love you Clark. So much.” God he was grateful for his mask right now, he was blushing so hard.

Clark laughed and kissed him yet again. “The amount you say it is perfect for me.” He crawled back to his own seat beside Bruce and looked at him with dancing eyes. “And as soon as we get home, I’m gonna fuck your pretty little brains out.”

Bruce really was grateful for that mask.

He couldn’t wait for this mission to be over.

“I love you,” he told Clark again, who took his gloved hand and squeezed.

“I know.”


End file.
